Last Sunset
by smilingxqueen
Summary: What can you do for the woman you love? Cloud x Aerith


**A/N**: I'm so sorry~ T.T My laptop's monitor was broken so I have to get it fixed... and that's next year. x.x Don't worry I'll try my best to make it up to you guys... For now, enjoy the story.. ^^

* * *

His eyelashes fluttered to the gentle sound of the evening rain that was knocking at his windowpane. The last rays of the sun streamed through his cream-colored curtains and onto the tiny fragments of glass that were suspended on strings, thus creating a myriad of colours that danced at every corner of the ancient room. Instinctively, he turned to his side hoping to see a tangle of chestnut brown hair, but, to his utter dismay and shock, found none. His eyebrows crossed at this revelation and he quickly sat up on his buttocks. He grabbed at his face and rubbed his brows together, orienting him into reality.

"Aerith?"

Cerulean eyes wandered the room in search of the colour he always saw whenever she was around; yet anywhere his eyes landed, everything was dull and gray. He only found colour in the world when she appeared in his life...and she appeared like a breath of fresh air into his insubstantial world. Memories of her promise to stay by his side last night suddenly rang in his ears, further confusing him of her absence. He stood up from his bed and approached the misty windows. He felt the coldness of the rain numb his fingertips when he touched the icy glass. As he lingered by the windows, he absentmindedly wrote her name and eventually wiped off the mist away. When he did, he saw a phantom that was dangerously sitting by itself at the edge of the cliff on which the house was located in. Cold sweat began trickling down his throat as he alarmingly rushed to get his coat and umbrella. Within a heartbeat, he found himself standing beside the pale silhouette that he saw outside the confines of his warm home.

"Aerith," He whispered her name like a fervent prayer upon his lips. "Aerith..."

She didn't reply to his calls, as if he was nonexistent. Her green eyes that were always laughing with life were now dark, deep, and eternally gazing into the distant nothingness. He didn't persist in diverting her attention to him; instead, he transferred the umbrella that was sheltering his head to her. The chilly liquid that poured down onto the grass, into the sea, entered his clothes and permeated his skin. Without his consent, his teeth chattered and his hands trembled; yet, he held the umbrella firmly over her head. At that moment, she lightly turned her head to him, her face unreadable.

"You know it's not needed Cloud," she muttered with a broken voice.

He simply nodded, ignoring the pleading green eyes that bore into his. She sighed wearily and hid her beautiful face between her knees. Even though he was wet down to his socks, she appeared dry. The rain that fell down on them went through her body like sand passing through a silk screen. Her real body had decayed unto the very earth she sat upon. She was a remnant of a long gone memory, the past's silhouette.

"Let's go back," He thought, for she had the key to his secret thoughts.

She laughed silently, bitterly; then she opened her lips and looked at him. "You know I'll disappear sooner or later right?"

He nodded, slowly, like it didn't matter, like he didn't hear a thing...and that irritated her. There were a few things in her short lifetime that upset her, but why? Why does this simple man irritate her, yet let her feel loved at the same time? For a brief moment, he made her feel like she didn't die at all, like she still lived in this cruel world. Transparent tears fell down her cheeks as she continued to stare at his face, at his gentle smile that made her think everything was alright. That she need not fight anymore. That she was safe, that she was loved.

"Why...?" Her voice, her spirit broke at the sound of her very own voice. For the first time, she felt herself weakening. The woman looked away, afraid of letting him see her pained expression.

"Because..."

Her eyes widened and she let herself look at him once more. Then, every sound died. The pit-pattering of the rain, the crashing waves upon the cliff's base, the violent howling of the wind...everything. She only saw his beautiful mouth, his lips mouthing every word.

"I don't care what happens tomorrow, or the day after. All I have is you now. Let me remember the you, now. If I would face tomorrow without you by my side, I'll be fine. Our memories, your laughter, your smile, your kindness... They are all I need in this world. I wouldn't want anything else."

Strengthened by those words, she leapt to her feet and into his sanctuary. Oh how she'd dreamt of holding him, of hearing his heart pound in her ears.

She is alive, she is here! He thought with surprise and guilty pleasure.

But before he could hold her in his arms, she began to disappear. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Cloud."

Then, she disappeared completely. The rain had stopped, the squall has calmed and the rays of the returning sun draped a man standing alone at a cliff. He let the umbrella slip from his hand, and he stood facing the sunset.

"See you soon, Aerith."


End file.
